SWITCHED!
by doublelynn
Summary: One day, the Sanzo ikkou found out their weapons were exchanged with one another, what chaos await them... CHAP 3 UP! The 'mysterious Three' returns... HEHEHEHE! GUESS WHO?
1. Makai Tenerr what was it again?

**A/N:** Hello, everybody! Nice to see you all again! The nightmare (my school's monthly tests) are yet to come, still expecting the first semester EXAM to be announced on May...

I'm still in a sour mood... My old friend, Azure'sLover, visited me last Saturday, and we'd watched Saiyuki Reload Gunlock! It's the best Saiyuki series I've ever seen! AND she'd literally drooled over scenes of Sanzo only having his jeans on, repeat the line 'He's soooo HOT! KYAA!', PLEASE STOP THAT! Yes, I agree he IS a hottie, but I'd still stick with Hakkai. Sigh... he's so elegant. LOL.

However, please enjoy reading this fic, although it's kinda short. Happy reading!

Disclaimer: No way, nuh-uh, nope and never will own any of the Saiyuki characters. I... want... the... HARISEN! (Steals from Sanzo) "Give it back, you idiot!" BLAM! BLAM! Aaahh! FINE, HERE! JUST HALT YOUR GUNSHOTS! (Throws back harisen.) T.T

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**SWITCHED!**

**Chapter 1: Makai Ten-err...what was it again?**

Ten days...

It's been ten tiresome days since the Sanzo-ikkou had left the previous town to continue their long journey towards the setting sun, the west. Currently, Hakkai had carefully maneuvered their way through the final mile of a narrow mountain pathway, taking extra precautions on the road. And finally met with the ground level again.

Things were much quiet then, "Aaah... Harahetta..." Goku whined and slumped down on the passenger seat. His stomach too let out a growl.

"Shut up, saru. I can't hear myself think with your whining," Gojyo retorted, his eyes were gazing tiredly at every hill, bare trees or even gigantic rocks that passed the fast moving jeep. "Oi, Hakkai, how long this is gonna take?...again..." his eyes wandered around with uncountable boredom.

"Well, I've double-checked the calculations earlier. Good news is-" Hakkai started and was cut short by Gojyo.

"WHAT? So there's good news AND bad news...?"

Hakkai smiled whilst continuing his line, "Unfortunately, yes. Good news is we'll reach a town, _hopefully_ by this evening if Hakuryuu _can_ keep up this speed till then without delays. The bad news is... Hakuryuu is almost out of gas..." followed by a weak "kyuu" from the jeep.

"WHAAAAT! HOW COULD IT?" Goku suddenly got up and Gojyo dropped his cigarette, both shouted in disappointment.

Sanzo twitched his eyebrow, and stated in his cold tone, "Then, we'll walk our way there, I'm not gonna spend another night camping in the lousy outdoors."

"Eeh? But I'm so hungry I can't even lift a finger," Goku whined again and made big puppy eyes, but Sanzo is more of the acidic type, so as expected, it won't work on him.

"Ch! Drag yourself then!" Sanzo sneered, and his ultimate harisen showed itself to give sharp pain on those that offended him.

Goku almost fainted due to the impact of the harisen, wincing, "Itei..."

Suddenly, an incident they least expected to happen yet, came true... The jeep stopped moving in the middle of nowhere...

"Oh dear, guess this is our walking checkpoint," Hakkai muttered and gave a short sigh with Sanzo and Gojyo's swearing to top it up.

After 20 minutes of tensed silence, the four of them walked down the road tiredly. When they first came into contact with trees and bushes, Hakkai stated the town should be after this humongous forest. Goku kept whining for food, Gojyo's mood went foul when he'd realized his cigarettes are out and Sanzo can't held on to not thwacking the two every 5 minutes then.

But the situation turned ugly for the Sanzo-ikkou, demons ambushed them.

"There he is, Genjo Sanzo!" one of them yelled as he jumped down from a tree.

"Hand out the Maten scriptures or die!" another one yelled.

The three of them turned alert but found out they've been surrounded. "Hey, hey. Frenzy attempt for an ambush," Gojyo compliment as he summoned his shakujou and grabbed hold on it, but to his surprise, it doesn't have that cold steel touch. He'd glanced down on his hand and...

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS DOING HERE!" Gojyo burst in disbelief on the object he's holding isn't his shakujou, in fact it's Goku's NYOIBOU.

"OI, KONO BAKASARU! WHERE'D YOU HIDE MY SHAKUJOU!" He'd yelled angrily at Goku, whom too hungry to respond or stay alert.

"E-eh?" Hakkai was charging up a chi ball. Instead of a fully charged, glowing ball of yellow over his palm, a silver gun appeared. He was awfully dumbfounded and rubbed the back of his neck, "Sanzo... is this your shoureiju...?"

Hakkai's question did not registered into the blonde's mind as he'd pulled out something which is SO not his usual Smith and Wesson, but Gojyo's shakujou. "What the hell-!" he cursed as the weigh of the iron staff pulled him down, as it weighs an elephant. "Shit! Where the hell is my gun!"

The enemies stared at them and sweat dropped. "Hey boss, we should be getting them now, right?" one of them asked the leader, whom ferociously nodded then shouted, "EVERYONE, KILL THEM AND GET THE SCRIPTURES!"

More than two dozens of youkai dashed towards Sanzo and the others, they were dumbfounded, except Goku, about how their weapons got exchanged unnoticed, and was very frustrated.

"Stop budging into our business..." Gojyo was already furious. Firstly, they had to walk their legs sore to get to the next town; Secondly, he'd ran out of cigarettes before they're there; Now, they've been ambushed by demons and his weapon got switched. He'd swung the nyoibou at one of the demon, and hit straight at the face. "Fine, but this is gonna be unpleasant for you bunch of stooges!" as he went into fighting stance and started thrusting the nyoibou and kicking at any youkai he came into.

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

Hakkai couldn't help but started firing the shoureiju at those youkai, although he'd missed 3 out of 5 rounds of gunshots. "Sanzo, I'm out of bullets..."

Sanzo clicked his tongue and cursed, "Dammit, here!" He searched under his sleeve and threw a pack of bullets to Hakkai. Man, was he frustrated. Gojyo's weapon was too heavy for him to use, he can't even lift it.

Sanzo pulled it up with all his might, and successfully lifted it 6 centimeters away from the ground. A youkai slashed a sword at him but he'd dodged it in time, only causing a scratch on his right arm. "Ch!" he erupted and swung the shakujou, which landed a full strike on the youkai's chest.

Goku's whines rang in the forest area again, "Ah... I'm so hungry..."

PAHNG!

Gojyo gave another good kick on an opponent before marching up to Goku in anger, "Bakasaru! Demons are attacking us and all you can do is whine for food!" And bonked him on the head with the nyoibou.

"Owh! I can't help it! I'm so darn hungry," Goku narrowed his eyes at Gojyo. "If only there's some fruit bearing trees here..." he said with eyes locked on his palms, and something he didn't expect appeared from it. A glowing ball of yellow formed. Goku stared at it, added with his undeniable hunger as food hallucinations started.

"Ah, an orange!" he exclaimed and gobbled the yellow chi ball in one mouth.

And it'd made Gojyo totally freaked out, "Y-you'd just..! Hakkai! Sanzo! Take cover, Goku just ate a chi ball!" he started running a few feet away from Goku and ducked behind bushes.

"Wh-what!" All the enemies froze, then flee for their lives. Now, with the enemy gone, Hakkai and Sanzo too took cover behind bushes.

A few seconds passed. No sudden burst. No explosion. Just birds chirping and Goku giving another exclamation line, "Wah! A melon!" as another chi ball in green formed over his palms and he swallowed the whole thing.

Hakkai peeked over the bushes. Seeing that Goku is still eating the chi balls, but still in one piece. He sweat dropped. "Goku..."

Gojyo walked up to Goku and continuously stomped on him, "You dumb-ass monkey! Don't ever do that again!" and lastly threw the nyoibou at Goku. "Take your staff back."

"Owwwwwwch.." Goku wailed as his head felt like an avalanche hit it. Sanzo too gave another thwack on Goku with his harisen, and he dropped to the ground with swirly eyes.

"So anyone got any crazy theory about what happened to us just now...?" Gojyo started off the topic. "Our weapons...?"

"Yes, it is really unusual how it switched... My chi attacks aren't like normal weapons that were carried around and it's impossible for itself to exchange users," Hakkai commented. "Sanzo...?"

"Who else could it be... of course it's that old hag up there," Sanzo said and lit a cigarette, which irritated Gojyo's smoking ego for being out of cigarettes.

Hakkai and Gojyo looked up to the distant blue sky, "You've got a point," Gojyo said.

"So, how do we get our usual equipments back...?" Hakkai cupped a hand on his chin, as Hakuryuu, who was hiding during the fight earlier, flew down and perched on his shoulder. "Was it even possible?"

Sanzo snorted as he retrieved his Smith and Wesson which Hakkai dropped earlier on the ground. "How should I know? As long as mine's with me." Then short pause. "If my Maten scriptures were to ever be used by ANY of you idiots, I'd might as well add you to the death list."

"Heh, if I _could_, I'd rather get your gun and harisen," Gojyo muttered to himself and chuckled delightfully at the thought of Sanzo unable to use it against him.

"Hmph. Whatever you care. Let's go." Sanzo commanded.

Hakkai sweat dropped, "Hopefully the Merciful Goddess is kind enough to let us out of her weapon-switching 'spell'... Speaking of which, what about Goku..?" his resigned expression came and turned to a still fainted Goku.

"He's still out cold...but Hakuryuu rested a little just now, so we can hitch a short ride beforehand."

"Gojyo, drag the saru in."

"Who said I'm taking orders from you?"

Sanzo pointed his gun at Gojyo's neck with deadly accuracy, "Speak to the gun. I had enough trouble already, top another one and this will be the graves of you and Goku." he threateningly spoke.

"Okay, okay. I'll pass the graves,"

Hakuryuu gave a small 'kyuu', flew down and transformed into a jeep under a flash of light. Gojyo had to drag Goku to the jeep's passenger seat due to Sanzo's threats. Hakkai started the engine as all his other companions settled in. He determined the right direction on the map, and properly steered his way to the outskirts of the forest.

Meanwhile, waaay up the in skies. There's the heaven place... and a certain goddess was chuckling heartily to herself.

"Good guess, Konzen, very good,"

"Kanzeon Bosatsu, you didn't... or did you...?" A very worried Jiroushin questioned.

She grinned, "I'd let them have some unique experiences at using a new weapon or attack style that they won't ever try _as they take turns using it_. It's fun watching how they coped with it. Especially Konzen," and chuckled some more, but lightly this time.

"Don't you think it's not worth it for them to fight demons with weapons they're un-experience at...?"

"It's their problem if they can't cope with it, and this little trick will prove much entertainment to me for a while. Like I'd said to someone before, _unchanging things are boring_," the goddess smiled this time.

"Am I right, Genjo Sanzo?" she spoke again as the pond drifting with floating lily plants revealed the Sanzo-ikkou on the moving jeep, going forward... "Because here's where the _real_ fun starts."

To be continued...

Chapter One- END

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**A/N:** YAHOO! I couldn't believe it! How I'd actually finished a chapter of my story in 5 days with my monthly test on! Usually it'll take me one to two weeks! LOL. So, now that you're reading this author note, please review. I'd really appreciate it if you do, so please, okay? Constructive criticisms are welcomed. Flames...ah, well I don't see anything wrong with my fic that'll attract flames. But IF you'd hate me or this fic, then bother to do so.

A million thanks and kisses for those faithful reviewers of mine: **Languish-Dreams, Azure'sLover, Ice Queen, Itchan and Kanzeon Bosatsu.** SANKYUU NE!


	2. An apple shaped chi ball?

A/N: Hello, hello again, everyone out there! And again, sorry for the late update! I'm SO DAMN FREAKING GLAD the monthly tests are over! Hopefully there isn't an extra trial-exam (sobs) coming it's way here... So, go on people. Enjoy to the last, reading this chappie.

OH, this chapter will be **loooong.**

_Azure'sLover_: Strangling me for torturing your favorite blonde? If that were to happen, then I can't claim my insurance. LOL. About the 'omake', I'd got second thoughts and decided to NOT waste space and time typing it. Sorry. But I'm gonna add Saiyuki Trivia! Yeah! Test and exams sucks! Protest History lessons! (History lessons protesters united!)

_TheClaws_: Hi ya! I'm happy my fic could give laughs to whoever read it! And about Hakkai, ahaha... can't say I'm as rabid as Azure'sLover over Sanzo, but I WANT HIM! NOOOO! (Drags Hakkai away.) LOL. I'm being weird again...

_Kanzeon Bosatsu_: Glad you'd really enjoy reading! Dunno how crazy sets of ideas get into me. Don't sell your computer! It's the life link of us younger, modern generation! LOL. Without my laptop and internet connection, I would probably jump off a cliff :P

_Ice Queen_: Yes, thank you! Good luck to you too, although it's over already... I hope this chapter will make you laugh your head off (not literally).

_Itchan_: Dammit, you've already pointed out EVERY mistakes in class! But thanks anyway, you could really tutor me. LOL. Don't push it. At least part of my fic gave laughter to you... Well, laughter IS the best medicine. (LET'S PROTEST HISTORY LESSONS!)

_Languish-Dreams_: YEAH, THANKS! I LOVE YOU! XD I'm so happy I could let my humor out, and give it as great laughing fun! You're like my 'bestest' BEST, FAITHFUL REVIEWER EVER! SANKYUU! (Kyaa, I'm overreacting again.)

Disclaimer: Well? You think I own them, think again... Kazuya Minekura's character are WAY too spiffy for me to have them... But of course that doesn't means I'm letting the harisen request go so easily. So you don't have to sue me ;P

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**SWITCHED!**

**Chapter 2: An apple-shaped chi ball!**

The jeep, was in fact like usual, drove at a swift but high speed down a long path, under the blazing afternoon sun. Dust and sand flew around, bare trees stood triumphantly under the dry and hot weather. Breaking the silence of these four travellers, a team of vicious demons, consisted of a number between 20 to 30, awaited and halted them from proceeding the path any further.

"What the heck...? More demons?" the brunette teenager with golden eyes grumbled. Then turned to the redhead beside him. "Gojyo...?"

Gojyo climbed out of the jeep, then so on with the blonde and another dark haired adult. Goku smiled inwardly then jumped out as well. Soon, the jeep transformed into a white dragon without being told and flew away to a nice spot to watch all the action.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Goku said enthusiastically. As the crowd of demons marched up step by step, with dreadful looking weapons in hand. Hakkai 'materializes' the demon-banishing Smith and Wesson onto his hands; Same for Gojyo and the nyoibou; Sanzo would just stand aside to watch the battle scene. Yes, he couldn't careless if he didn't have his gun with him.

And Goku, he's rather suited in hand-to-hand combat but will use chi attacks whenever possible. The three of them are seasoned in using their new equipments since it's already two weeks they'd got the weapons (and skills, regarding the chi attacks) exchanged.

Some demons dashed straight after they've paced closer, raising their swords or spears to target a full thrust at anything.

"Say goodbye to all you've ever known, idiots!" Gojyo smirked, and allowed the enemy to make the first move.

A thrust from an opponent's sword zoomed by, but was perfectly dodged without much effort. As Gojyo used the free chance to strike the abdomen of his opponent with the nyoibou, and landed a hard kick on his head. "Oi, Hakkai. How's it going there?" he'd asked, while dodging blows and counter attacking back.

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

Hakkai released a full round of gunshots on some demons, his shooting had improved drastically than before, but still a long way to match Sanzo's.

"A-ah, situation under control," Hakkai replied while trying to reload the gun barrel with bullets (which were still Sanzo's items). Then, back to blowing the heads off each demon with gunshots.

"Hakkai, if you have better shooting accuracy than the monk, don't mind to share a few tips with me, hmm?"

"Well, we'll see."

"Hmph, if it's new to you, Gojyo. Goku's staff could lengthen at your will," Sanzo said with sarcasm layered on. Still not bothered to lend a hand.

Gojyo grumbled and muttered indignantly upon Sanzo's twisted remarks, while taking out the demons.

"Yah! Take this!" Goku charged and shot a chi laser(?) at the directed demon. "Hehe, I've got the highest score now! I'd killed six!" Goku proudly snorted.

"Heh, baka. I've got seven excluding the last one done! That makes eight!" Gojyo grinned.

"AH! No fair!"

"Better try harder, saru-chan."

"I could and I will! Gokiburi kappa!"

"Hey, no praises for me? Thought you'll remark better than the corrupted monk. But considering your brain only thinks of food!"

Sanzo was resisting the temptation to snatch the Smith and Wesson away from Hakkai, just to fulfil his instinct's need on firing a few gunshots at these two certain 'youkais'. After he managed to cool down, he resumed to watching the battlefield while puffing away cigarettes under a bare tree.

As Hakkai brought down the last demon. Dead bodies scattered around, he calmly picked his way out of the mess and smiled, "All done."

"Man, that was good workout," Goku hopped over the bodies carefully.

Hakuryuu came flying towards Hakkai, and perched on his shoulder. "Yeah, seems the number of enemies increased by two folds today," the ever-observant Gojyo said. "And Mr. Corrupted-Monk here still isn't bothered to get some exercise."

A vein throbbed on Sanzo's forehead, before anyone could let another word out. He slammed his harisen on Gojyo, "URUSEI!"

"Man, it hurts ten times worse... talk about not moving much and all..." Gojyo muttered audibly as he slowly rubbed the sore spot.

Sanzo heard Gojyo's last line, but decided to ignore him for the time being. "Let's go."

Hakuryuu flew to the ground and transformed to it's vehicle form, as they'd settled in and continued the path.

While the jeep was moving it's constant speed, Goku suddenly questioned, "So... it's two weeks already, my nyoibou's still with the kappa; Hakkai still have Sanzo's shoureiju no matter how he'd replaced it for himself and I can still use chi attacks...what if..." (funny why he didn't mention Sanzo's shakujou) and paused.

Hakkai, always being a good listener, was puzzled by Goku's pause, "What if, Goku?"

Goku gulped, "What if... it stayed like this forever..."

Mega-tensed silence for a minute, even the sound of tires friction toward the dry, sandy ground were heard.

"If it does, I really want to beat the lights out of the person responsible for this..." Gojyo said, clutching his fist tightly.

"Ch!" Sanzo didn't say much but from the looks of him, he's furious at the thought of it.

Hakkai laughed, "Well, I don't mind, but circumstances could get troublesome, somehow."

"Oh, still means two out of four disagrees," Goku sweat dropped as he noticed Sanzo and Gojyo are emitting the death aura of fury.

(Okay, I'm fast forwarding the boring part... here you go)

Time moves slowly in reality but after another 3 days...

The jeep that they rode on was definitely in a new area, not much sunlight means more shades; And more shades means more trees; And more trees means another crappy forest. Luckily, this time there's a forest path and the tendency to get lost in it was reduced.

Hakkai drove the jeep in a slower speed to avoid hitting trees or any obstacle.

"Na-ah, Hakkai. How long is it gonna take...? I'm hungry already..." Once again, the brunette teen whined.

The green eye adult smiled and stated, "I'm afraid you'll have to wait Goku, it'll take another 4 hours till the next town. After this forest and a mountain path."

"Aw, man..." Gojyo sighed while fiddling with an unlit cigarette.

"Ch..." Sanzo grunted and fingered the scriptures moodily.

Hakkai noticed the slight gesture and turned slightly to him, "Something bothering you, Sanzo?"

The blonde monk simply replied, "Just keep your eyes on the road," Hakkai shrugged upon Sanzo's reply, and kept driving safely... or not. Hakkai's amazingly acute vision that could see things a mile away just seemed to have overlooked the figure in his path.

BLANG!

He'd just ran over a demon, "Bad sign, Hakkai. We're heading into their party area." Gojyo quoted, seeing a whole group of them far up ahead the path.

"Aww... that means we'll reach the next town by night! Can't we just ram through without fighting?" Goku whined some more.

Two sets of stares from Gojyo and Sanzo were thrown to the brunette teen. "I hate to say this, but that's a GREAT idea..." Gojyo blurted with much disbelief.

It's obvious Sanzo would say the same but he wouldn't do so. Hakkai smiled widely then added, "Well then, everyone, please hold on to your seats, it's gonna get bumpy."

Hakkai switched the gear, and hit the gas pedal harder. Now, with the jeep moving much faster, it could plunge through anything. "Well, just in case..." he materializes the Smith and Wesson.

"HUH?" All the other three looked onto his hand, that's not Sanzo's gun anymore... it's Goku's red staff!

"Oh dear, I had no choice then." Hakkai used a hand to hold the steering wheel and attempted a stunt they've never seen before.

Hakkai hold up that red staff ahead, pointing straight towards the enemies blocking them, like those horse knights with lances in the Camelot. As well that, unexpectedly, the staff extended itself to twice it's usual length. "This is kind of fun," Hakkai smiled.

"Woohoo, keep plunging like this Hakkai!" Gojyo said in much excitement.

"You're really talented in using the nyoibou, Hakkai! Unlike some kappa here!"

"Shut up, bakasaru! At least I don't eat chi balls!"

"Quit it, ero kappa! Want me to force some into that mouth of yours?" Goku charged a chi ball, but _it isn't_ what _it is_ that formed. "AAAH! WHAT IS THIS DOING HERE? WHERE'S MY CHI BALL?" Goku shouted and pointed accusingly to Gojyo as it's his shakujou that made the appearance.

"How would I know, bakasaru!" Gojyo fought back.

The jeep was, in fact still in top speed. Hakkai made sure no enemies are left ahead them before the nyoibou instantly disappeared according to his will. However, before he could focus on the road, he noticed the ground was slanted. Recollecting his wit quickly, he assumed they're entering the mountain path.

Until a very streak of only the sky was seen, _'Is that the... horizon? A cliff? Oh no, it is!'_ Hakkai thought to himself as he stomped on the brake. But the jeep's still moving, fast. Ignoring all the noises from those two at the back seat, he tried the brake again but in vain. "Everyone, sit tightly! We're heading off a cliff!"

"What?"

"No way!"

"Hakkai, did you sa-" Before Goku can finish his line, the jeep plunged off the ground over the edge of the cliff, as the force of gravity pulled it down.

"-CLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIFF!" Goku yelled the last word.

"KYYUUUUUUU!" Hakuryuu squeaked too.

BLAANG!

Although the jeep had landed safely on ground level, expressions of pain started pushing up as the four got their butts slammed onto their seats, due to the whole landing impact earlier and sharp pain pricked them. It hurts so damn much.

"O-ow...owch... My back...h-hurts..." Gojyo stammered in agony, his body still in a sitting position but unable to move.

Goku winced in pain and groaned lightly, "Itai... It hurts so... much... Hakkai... why didn't you warned us earlier...?"

"Ch... Shut up..." Sanzo muttered darkly, yet he can't hide his painful expression.

Hakkai tried to tolerate the pain, but it's not enough, "Goku, if I can recall it, I'd alerted you three about the cliff... Is everyone all right?"

No response came out, either they're too busy wincing in pain or the sense of guilt had made itself useful, for not taking Hakkai's warning seriously. Hakkai looked around, still there's many trees and wildlife-like environment. Took out the map once more. He re-checked their current coordination, and his face brightened, "Well, I've got great news to cheer you up a little, just another one hour then we'll get your well deserved rest and meal."

Goku suddenly sprung up in glee, as though the word 'meal' is a miracle cure for all his discomfort , "Really? That fast? Yeah! Food, here I come!"

"Don't expect it too early, bakasaru. We've got extra company to kick at," Sanzo's tone turned stiff and gruff. His violet eyes traveled around as a muffled yet solid sound was heard somewhere faintly in the forest. This place suddenly reeks with demonic aura too.

Atlas, again. More demons came to risk their lousy life to kill the Sanzo-ikkou, claim the Maten scriptures to be brought back to Tenjiku for the revival of this Gyuumao demon...

"Won't they ever give up trying?" Goku asked with mockery.

"They may be small fry, but considering their number this time. The food will have to wait, saru," Gojyo said as he and Goku climbed out of the jeep.

Hakkai chuckled softly, "Yare yare desu ne," and climbed out too. Sanzo shrugged, and sat still in the jeep, which to Hakkai's concern, he asked, "Sanzo, are you just going to stay there and watch...?"

Sanzo lit a cigarette, then crossed his arms under his robes sleeves and glared at Hakkai, "You've got a problem with that?"

Hakkai gave a deep sigh and decided to not disturb Sanzo any further. Because now they had a bigger problem to solve, the enemies approaching them are much bigger in number than the last group, which will take quite some time to banish all of them.

Without any choice, Goku summoned the shakujou. He found it slightly heavier than his staff, and shinier too! A wide grin spread across his face, "Hey, Gojyo. If I can swing this shakujou hard enough, the crescent blade can be released, right?" his golden eyes glinted in excitement.

"Oh, pretty eager to try out the best iron staff in the world, huh?"

Goku snorted, "Best iron staff in the world? Please."

"Do you have something against the way about MY use of weapon?"

"Like I do! My nyoibou is way bet-" Goku felt a presence of movement behind him. A demon had done really good sneaking up on him, with a dagger in hand.

"Goku! Look out!" Hakkai yelled. That's when a sound of metal knocking to each other twanged. Goku's split reflexes had guarded himself from being sliced in the nick of time. The demon pushed his dagger harder, hoping that it'll slipped through and stab him. The brunette teen let his guard down. It fooled the opponent and he jammed the staff through him. Then, the demon fell lifeless.

Everything happened really fast, Goku stood up and snorted, "Easy."

Hakkai had paced up with the nyoibou equipped. He isn't used to it, but he could take down each demon by jabbing the end of the red staff into the abdomen.

"You guys seems like you're having fun..." Gojyo sweat dropped. Another demon ran up yelling, of course he had a knife, blade or whatever. Before his blade came close enough to actually touching the redhead. Gojyo grabbed his wrist in an iron-vice grip, kicked his blade away and eventually punch him hard on the face.

Gojyo took it nice and easy, and lit a cigarette, "My, my. You guys are so cocky," He raised his hand lightly and summoned his weapon, he'd forgotten had their weapon had turned another cycle. Grabbing onto the object that appeared, again he felt the differences and glanced.

"WHAT THE HELL-I MEAN, WHAT THE HEAVEN!" It's the Smith and Wesson that he's clutching. Then, he started to fire it like a maniac without warning.

BLAM! Hakkai was startled when a bullet dangerously sailed past him, and buried itself into a demon in front. BLAM! Another gunshot was released near Goku and he'd managed to ducked it.

"Gojyo! Are you trying to kill me?" Goku shouted indignantly. But Gojyo didn't seem to bother the brunette teen's complaints. Yet, he released another gunshot.

BLAM!

Unfortunately, this time it was heading towards Sanzo. The bullet free willingly whizzed past the blonde's ear. Sanzo stayed still as his violet eyes caught sight of a few strands of hair drifting slowly to the jeep's passenger seat. Everyone, allies and foes, all paused and survey the monk. Gojyo turned pale, he couldn't believe what he had actually done.

Sanzo glanced down to the strands of hair beside his robes. A vein throbbed, he saw it, it's his blond hair all right. He lowered his head and muttered. Goku could've sworn Sanzo was muttering a whole river of curses and swearing.

All flames from hell rises behind Sanzo, he was at his uncontrollable anger state. Hakkai break a cold sweat as he saw the monk's face darkened. Being with Sanzo for 3 years, Goku had never seen him in this condition before.

He's like a volcano that'll erupt anytime soon with dangerous force...

"YOU DAMNED BASTARD KAPPA!" Sanzo yelled with indignation, pulled out _a darker color_ chi ball in green to be thrown at Gojyo.

BOOM! Then, Gojyo found himself on the ground. A thick cloud of dust formed due to the force of the chi ball. He stood up and dusted his coat. When the dusty smokescreen was cleared. He'd found a very darkened, unpleasant and devil-like Sanzo... right in front of him!

"W-wait, it's just an a-accident, come on, s-sorry?" Gojyo tremendously stuttered to reason with Sanzo. But all he got from him was a pair of icy, smouldering glare that could mean death.

Sanzo charged a chi ball on his left hand and threw it at Gojyo, but he had anticipated the monk's doing. He dodged and took the damn chance and run.

The vein throbbed harder as he charged another chi ball on his right and left hand alternately whilst throwing a hail storm of chi balls at a running Gojyo.

"Sanzo, you can do a chi blast with that too," Hakkai suggested with a different smile on him. Vengeance, maybe?

"DAMMIT! HAKKAI, YOU TRAITOR!" Was heard from a distance. Connected with a chain of blasting and minor explosions.

But thanks to Sanzo's superior use of chi balls, most of the demons were dead lying on the ground while some turned yellow and fled.

Hakkai walked slowly to the jeep and climbed in, "Goku, let's go."

"Huh? We're just gonna leave them like this?" Goku questioned, his face shown slight worry.

"Well, no. We have to look for them before Sanzo destroys the whole forest."

Goku climbed and flopped into the back seats, "But it's just a forest, there're many of them."

Hakkai started the engine and switched gear, "That's not what I meant, Goku. Destroying the natural habitat of forest wildlife isn't something that I could just stay still and watch. It could lead to extinctions too," then, his gentle smile came back again.

Goku's mind was puzzled with Hakkai's complicated words. "Huh..?"

Hakkai chuckled as he steered the jeep forward, deeper into the forest, "Let's just concentrate on looking for Gojyo and Sanzo. Now, where did they go?"

Another explosion was heard faintly with someone's cursing. Hakkai sweat dropped, "Ahaha, we'd better hurry too. Goku, will you help me keep their tracks?"

The golden eyed teen nodded in agreement. So, the both of them went in search for their two remaining companions before circumstances worsen...

To be continued...

Chapter Two- END

**EXTRAS: SAIYUKI TRIVIA!**

Did you know Sanzo is _ambidextrous_, according to Minekura-sensei; Gojyo's left-handed, Hakkai's right-handed and Goku could use EVERYTHING, including _his feet_? (THAT'S SO COOL!)

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

A/N: Sanzo blasting a hail of chi balls... WAHAHAHAHAHA! I love torturing Sanzo and Gojyo, feels kinda GREAT! But I think there isn't as much humor as the first chappie. Sorry fans of Sanzo (especially Azure'sLover) and Gojyo. I'm just an innocent girl (ahem) with a wide imagination and humor. But please submit your reviews, I'll appreciate it for life; Constructive criticism, I'll learn from it to improve; Aaand flames, well, I dunno. Never have one yet. LOL. SO REVIEW ANYWAY!

LOVE YOU REVIEWERS OF MINE! THANKS :D


	3. A worse event to happen? Part 1

A/N: Hello again, everyone! I know, I know... took quite some time for me to type this. LOL. Gomen ne. Apparently, I got tons of major school project to be done and on this month's school-break, I need to revise on the up-coming first term exams cause my tests grades is... considered below average. My parents could really kill me if this goes on. I'm so upset when I heard the Animax channel in Singapore (Malaysia's neighboring country) is gonna air Saiyuki Reload on the 27th of this month. Dammit! I so wanted to hear the English-dubbed version! (cools down) Again, sorry for the super-late update.

RIGHT, one more note. On the 23rd of this March, to the creator of our favorite Sanzo-ikkou... the great KAZUYA MINEKURA-SENSEI! HAPPY 30TH BIRTHDAY! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU FROM ALL OF US SAIYUKI FANS! (Ahem) Enjoy reading this!

_Ice Queen_: Yeah, the second chappie is long. (sighs) I like long chappies but... anyway, enjoy reading!

_Madame Maya_: Yeeh, I'm glad you like it! I didn't expect quite a number of reviewers on this chap... LOL. However, enjoy this chap, you'll need it. (smiles)

_Azure'sLover_: Gee, guess I can't get my insurance after all... (LOL and dodges your grip of death) These screwy ideas to torment the Sanzo-ikkou are all the 'great discoveries' of mine! WAHAHAHA! Especially to your Sanzo-sama, he gets the 'special torture' (grin), don't forget Gojyo. Maybe I should move to Goku or Hakkai next. LOL. Sorry for the confusing plots. (Bows in apology) Enjoy!

_Languish-Dreams_: Nah, I don't mind late reviews. It is I who should apologize for the LATE update. Hehe, Hakkai clad in tin armor like a real horse knight... (Uncontrollable laughter) Heheheh... I think 'The Fairly-Oddparents' cartoon is taking over my mind, maybe I should quit watching 'Spongebob Squarepants' too. Full Nickelodeon cartoon withdrawal? (thinks) NO! Can't live without the funny! LOL. Sure, let's over-react together! (Bounces around saru-style!) Lol. Hope ya enjoy this chap! Luv ya!

_Hoshi_: Hmm, there is another one similar to mine? Oh well, can't say I'm a copycat because I got this fanfic's plot outta my brain, after I'd re-watched this 'UraSai' segment from Saiyuki Reload. Non-workable pairings for Saiyuki? I prefer SanzoxGoku fluff. GojyoxHakkai is nice too. Hey, maybe I should type a fluff fanfic (grin). But I think I'll suck at it. LOL. Still, you'll see for yourself. (Evil grin) I'm ranting too! Gah!

_Kanzeon Bosatsu_: Thanks! Cause that's what Sanzo always did to him, only intentionally. Guess this one's an accidental-payback? LOL.

Disclaimer: If you had read my author notes, then you don't have to read this... The Sanzo-ikkou and other characters of Saiyuki belongs to Kazuya Minekura-sensei. Big applause for her! And I still want Sanzo's harisen...

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**SWITCHED!**

**Chapter 3: A worse event to happen? (PART 1)**

"O-OWCH!"

"Gojyo, if all it took were cuts and bruises to be rid of you, you wouldn't be here now. And I think you lack of vitamin C," the emerald-eyed adult with chestnut colored hair said, bandaging the redhead's left arm.

Then, a brunette teenager hopped to them, carrying many sticks of dead branches and twigs. "Ne, Hakkai. Where does these go again?" he asked pointing to the sticks and twigs.

"Ah, Goku. You're back. Place it into the stone circle in front of the tent," Hakkai replied while tending the wounds of his redhead friend.

Goku nodded and did as he said. Then, sensing the absence of someone, he asked again, "Eh? Where's Sanzo?"

Hakkai looked up to Goku in concern, "Which reminded me, right after you went off, Sanzo left without a word..."

"Oh. He's still angry about the incident 3 days ago, huh...?"

Hakkai's emerald eyes narrowed to Gojyo, "Apparently, anyone could end up the same..."

Gojyo cocked his eyebrow, "Hey! I'd said I'm sorry! Didn't expect how pissed off the monk could get!"

Goku glared at the redhead. "God dammit, ero kappa! Don't you remember how he'd reacted the last time when you 'accidentally' gave Sanzo's glasses to Lirin? Huh?"

Gojyo didn't take the brunette teen's fact seriously, but as much as he hated to admit, the saru's words are rising up his mind. Goku glanced at the ground, then walked away slowly. Hakkai saw his unusual gesture and stood up, "Goku?"

The brunette teen turned behind slightly, "I'm gonna look for Sanzo..." and ran off.

Hakkai watched Goku's figure disappeared deeper into the woods and sighed, "I hope they'll come back before dinner."

"A-ah, don't mind it. Goku will console the monk and he wouldn't miss dinner no matter what," Gojyo smirked, took out a cigarette and lit it.

Hakkai shot a cold glare at him, but then his expression softened and smiled lightly. "He really is worry about him..." His smile grew wider. He headed into the tent and came out holding a bottle of iodine and a roll of bandages.

Gojyo looked up at Hakkai's ever-smiling face, "Yeah?"

Hakkai kneeled down beside the redhead, and screwed the bottle open, "I'm not done applying the iodine yet and there's a few more cuts on you. Or didn't you notice that?" Then, unexpectedly, a white dragon came up to Hakkai, grappling a pack of cotton buds in it's mouth. The green eyed adult glanced in surprise at it. He smile warmly and gently stroked it on the head. He took the packet in appreciation. "Arigatou, Hakuryuu."

"Kyuu!" The white dragon squealed happily.

"What a loyal little pet you are," Gojyo commented and petted Hakuryuu's head lightly. Then, he grinned, "Just like the saru and his keeper... Owh!"

Gojyo suddenly yelped at the sharp pain of iodine applied to his wound, which is still kind of raw even after 3 full days.

"Very sensitive pain receptors, hm?" the green-eyed adult laughed.

It seems Hakkai had found Sanzo and Gojyo 3 days back, after the blonde monk dangerously let out a hail of chi balls at Gojyo whilst chasing after him too. He had a hard time advising Sanzo from inflicting more damage to Gojyo and the almost-bare forest. The redhead wasn't badly injured from the Hail-O-Chi-Balls attack but it terribly shocked him. Although the blonde monk, like expected turned very moody, he _hadn't_ taken out the harisen on anyone _nor_ his always-so-traditional way to shut anyone up by yelling scathing remarks.

Yes, Sanzo almost snapped to insanity (HUH?). Well, maybe not... but who knows?

It was obvious for Goku to worry about him.

It was also obvious for Gojyo and Hakkai to be all alone after the brunette teen went...-hold on a sec... Where the heck is this turning to? REVERSE BACK TO TRACK!

Okay... back to the _right _plot...

Let's see how is our favorite saru's doing...

The brunette teen traveled further into the woods. Pausing once between every trail of distance, he turned to make a few glances before proceeding.

Without much luck, the first few stops aren't what he'd expected. Then, he came into contact with an almost-flattened out cigarette butt laying on the grass below. His face brightened slightly with hope, and ran farther.

Soon, he picked up a slight scent of burning cigarette, "He should be somewhere near."

With more running, the burning scent turned heavier. Suddenly, when he was about to make a leap over some bushes. An obstacle appeared and caused him to tumble, falling on it.

Goku got up and groaned at the pain on his head while clutching it lightly. He heard a light groan from somewhere and thus, looked up at what had made the accident.

"Sanzo!" Goku exclaimed in surprise. His golden eyes locked on the blonde standing in front.

"Sanzo! I'm so glad you're alright! Why did you went out here without telling? Is something wrong? Huh, Sanzo?" Numerous questions flew out from the teen, but the blonde monk returned only an icy glare.

"What are you doing here...?" Sanzo finally said, but kept the cold tone on.

Goku blinked a few times, "Looking for you, Sanzo. What else then?"

"Can't you mind your business, just once?" the blonde sharply replied.

Upon hearing that line, Goku stood still in silence. Slowly, his head was angled towards the ground and he stepped up nearer to the blonde. Sanzo stared at the saru in bewilderment, puzzled by his actions.

Goku came to a stop a few inches away from Sanzo. He mumbled a line under his breathe before he hacked Sanzo on the shins. The blonde back-stepped to avoid part of it's hit. He gritted his teeth and cursed under the striking pain. Eventually, he pulled out his harisen and smacked him upside the head.

Twice.

"Kono bakasaru! What damn reason did you do THAT for?" The blonde monk's anger was triggered really high. He continued with another series of paper fan thwacking, although he didn't know why is he doing this. Split reflexes for not using the harisen in a period too long, he presumed.

"Itei..." With his head topped up with much pain, Goku could've get a major headache. He clutched his head while in a crouching position, hoping the pain will subside faster. His golden eyes then looked up. Standing there was an angered blonde with a throbbing vein on his forehead and a paper fan in hand. His old-time trick had worked again. Noticing Sanzo hadn't use his harisen on him for the past few days until now. The teen grinned inwardly and chuckled.

Sanzo assumed there isn't an option for laughter to brew, "What are you laughing at...?"

Goku couldn't stop chuckling until the blonde shot a glare. Then, he stood up and smiled at him, "Welcome back, Sanzo."

The blonde stared at the smiling teen with a cocked eyebrow. Within seconds, he'd finally understood by what Goku had meant and why is the paper fan in his clutches now, although he still refused to admit how a simple kick on the shins could've awaken him from deep sulk for the_ second time_. A smirk formed as he replaced it and marched past the brunette teen.

"Sanzo?"

The blonde snorted, "You don't prefer to stay back, right?"

Goku smiled and ran up to Sanzo. Somehow, he thought his eyes are playing with his mind as he saw Sanzo's smirk curved into a smile. Pondering on the unusual gesture of the blonde, he questioned.

"Sanzo... are you _sure_ you're fine?"

"Yes, I am. So move your legs, not your mouth." Sanzo said as his cold expression retracted back.

That leaves Goku to more pondering on Sanzo but knew the subject was deemed close.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Goku and Sanzo did showed up before night strides over the sky, much to Hakkai's relief. Just a tiny aspect that Gojyo didn't know Sanzo was back to his normal self. More childish quarrels for uncertain reasons during dinner time, leads to more harisen thwacking and 'Urusei!' from the blonde. Being sarcastic, it's such a peaceful dinner to spend. Stillness was held in the air for a few moments after the square meal, Sanzo was definitely enjoying this quiet ambience as it was rare to come.

Finding this sudden stillness disturbing, the redhead thought he should liven things up with a little 'bickering'. His first victim, Goku of course. "Oi, saru. So how did you managed to bring Mr. Corrupted Monk back, eh? Hope I didn't miss anything good that happened to you both."

Goku paused in his mid-snacking and glared at a grinning Gojyo, and retorted, "Well, nothing happened! And who's the monkey?"

"Try not to reason with lousy excuses, little-saru."

The brunette teen tried pummeling at Gojyo with a punch but the redhead's long arm stopped him from even touching. "Why you... I'm not reasoning, you wounded-gokiburi!" So he reached out and pulled the redhead's hair antennas instead.

"Argh! Bakasaru! Get your damn little hand off my hair! Yeowch!" the redhead started to struggle on Goku's grip.

Stillness is shattering, and Sanzo wasn't pleased with this. Their bickering lasted long as their voices rang through the night. Hakkai put an effort to calm the two down before Sanzo was ready to burst in anger but in vain. So lastly...

"CUT THE CRAP AND SHUT UP!" followed by two loud thwacks. Then silence stood still for the whole night.

The next morning, after a short breakfast. They hit the road again...

Before you go any further, think a band of demons showed up a while after the jeeps four occupants got in.

Somehow they're starting to get bored out of their wits. It's always the same old procedure, when they're on trail, demons appear and they fight, again and again. Gojyo rolled his eyes to Sanzo, "Oi, Sanzo. Why don't you take care of these bunch today?"

Sanzo simply threw back a question, "And why should I?"

"Then why was it US doing the work while you just sit here and watch as entertainment?"

Goku suddenly popped into their conversation, also siding the redhead, "Yeah, the kappa's right! Why was it always us?"

Hakkai chuckled lightly before topping his opinion, "Well, it's just a small group," Sanzo was silent and he knew they'd out numbered him. He tried opening his mouth to retort his companions, but nothing came out. Self-note to himself when he gets back the Smith and Wesson, blast a full round of bullets on each of them, _seriously_.

The blonde sighed and stood up. "Ch." He charged a chi ball and simply threw it at the approaching group of demon. Before any of the opponents could react, the chi ball blasted in an explosion.

KA-BOOM!

The 3 companions sat in the jeep while looking at the situation happen before them. In fact they're very amazed. After the cloud of sand caused from the blast subsided, a dark, shallow hole emerged on the ground where the attackers once stood.

"Done, let's go," Sanzo stated as he sits back with arms crossed under his robes sleeves. Hakkai sweat dropped and nodded, something told him it'd be safer to obey the monk.

Even the always-bragging Gojyo kept silence, and Goku was wise enough to shut his mouth.

Genjo Sanzo, was indeed a fearful person.

The jeep moved fast on the road they're taking. It zoomed past the little hills as the environment started to form like a desert. Blazing sun, a few bare trees and nothing interesting. While they're passing through a trench lined with high cliffs on both sides... the jeep stopped in a sudden, and it almost threw all occupants off their seats.

Gojyo was the first to complain, "Why in the world do you always do that? Hakkai!"

Hakkai smile apologetically, "Sumimasen, but it's a red light ahead," and pointed a finger straight in front.

The other 3 looked up and gasped lightly. A few meters away, stood a girl around Goku's age, carrot-colored hair ponytail with chiming mini-bells.

"Hi! Sanzo-ikkou!" the demon girl gleefully said. All four stared at Lirin as if the sky was about to fall.

Sanzo sighed in frustration, "Not that annoying, bratty girl again..."

Before anyone could notice, Lirin jumped and sat around Sanzo's shoulder, with her two hands drumming on his head. "Baldie Sanzo! I'm here to play with ya!"

The blonde's eyebrow twitched, "Get off me or else-huh?" A meat bun landed on his lap. Lirin and Goku's eyes caught sight of the delicious meat bun.

"Oi, is that a meat bun? Or am I seeing things?" Gojyo said as he locked his vision on the meat bun sitting nicely on the blonde's lap.

"MEAT BUN!" they exclaimed in unison as they hesitantly reached out towards it. In a split second, Sanzo grabbed and held the meat bun away from the two little monkeys.

"Baldie Sanzo! Give it back! Meat bun!" Lirin's eyes gleaming in an urge for food.

Goku tried to sneak his arm out for the meat bun without Sanzo's notice, and success. "YEAH! MINE!" And the he gobbled it down in two bites.

"Bakasaru!" THWACK. Harisen appeared.

Lirin, who's still on Sanzo's shoulders, pouted, "Ceh, it's gone."

"Itei... eh..? Why... so... woozy...?" Goku said as he saw the world turned around him. His head felt, somewhat heavy. His eyes are starting to close itself. Then he fell back on the seat and snored.

Gojyo began to panic a little, "Saru. Oi, saru! What's wrong?" he shook the brunette teen's shoulder. Still, the peaceful snoring didn't stop.

The emerald-eyed adult sweat dropped, "I think that meat bun was drugged."

Out of the area, laughter are echoing around the trench. More like a fake-off evil cackle. Pretty stupid. The remaining three was alerted, as they cautiously survey the area in case the unknown-opposing-being cast an ambush. The carrot-haired girl glanced around the cliffs above them, she was familiar with the voices and was certain she heard it before.

The 'so-evil' laughter stopped, as another voices yelled, "Gotta love those meat buns, right? Lirin!"

All of them sweat dropped at their incredibly-insensible sentence. Lirin had many question marks flying around her head, like what does she have anything to do with these people?

"How's our special-poisoned meat bun then? Delicious, no?" A different voice said as three figures, silhouetted in the sunlight, revealed themselves above one of the cliffs.

Gojyo squinted his eyes to get a better view at the intruders before his cigarette dropped out of his mouth. Sanzo's really annoyed at the so many incidents and event that happened in this day. Hakkai looked at 'them' wide-eyed and his jaws are about to drop open too.

Lirin could see the shape of the figure properly, her clear-green eyes flicked wider in surprise and disbelief as she pointed at the figures above.

"You guys...!" she exclaimed.

Chapter Three- END

**EXTRAS: Saiyuki Trivia!**

1) Didja know the 23rd of March is Minekura-sensei's birthday? I did mentioned it already, right?

2) Didja know that when Minekura-sensei first created _Saiyuki_, as a doujinshi in 1995, she originally had Sanzo in the driver's seat for the journey West? (Between that and a sketchbook piece she did for a fan in June 1995, maybe in that embryonic stage she was considering giving Sanzo the relationship with Jeep that ultimately went to Hakkai...?)

_All Saiyuki Trivia listed was taken from www(dot)madkukkii(dot)com(slash)saiyuuki_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

A/N: Hehehehe, a cliffie! (Real evil laughter) Oh right, hope any of you reading the start of this chappie didn't have a fluff innuendo coming into your minds! Yes, yes, this chapter is crappy, I know. Cause my mom banned me from using the laptop for ONE FREAKING WEEK! I had to wake up at 3am to type this, so my way of thinking must be affected by lack of sleep. Ahem, if you wanna guess who's the 'mysterious-three', feel free to review and placed your guess or answers, maybe you'll get cookies, LOL! Lirin-chan so rocks too!

Okay, you know what to do now, right? Review and tell me how was this chap, of course! Constructive criticism are welcomed too! But I think you don't wanna know at what I'll do to flames, I'm not sure too... (lol) Blah, but I'll really appreciate positive reviews!

THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU GUYS! XD


End file.
